


What Are The Odds? (Hiatus)

by talkativefangirl13



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: BAMF Ororo, Charles like to keep Secrets, Daddy Issues, Erik Has Feelings, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Mommy Issues, Mother-Son Relationship, Mutual Pining, Nightangel, Ororo is a Good Bro, Parent Erik Lehnsherr, Parent-Child Relationship, Scott is a Good Friend, Warren is alive, an adorable jerk, dadneto, more tags to come, parent Raven, warren is a jerk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkativefangirl13/pseuds/talkativefangirl13
Summary: Warren’s back from the dead, to Kurt’s surprise. Magneto returned to the mansion, to Peter’s disbelief. And Mystique stayed, because, well, she’s Mystique.What are the odds?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a big fan of the ship Nightangel, I just really like how Warren is a bad ass mother fucker and Kurt is an adorable cinnamon roll.
> 
> I'm also a huge fan of Erik having Peter as a son, it's so cute seeing Erik having an adult child that have a child-like brain.

A silver haired guy glared at the empty Pop Tarts and Twinkie boxes that littered the kitchen’s counter. He should have known that living with other mutants that literally requires mountains of food to walk was going to be a pain in the ass. Apparently he’s not the only one with lighting fast metabolism.

Groaning, Peter glared at the ticking wall clock.

Peter have always been an early riser. Due to his mutation, his sleeping schedule’s a tad bit different from the others. His body just couldn’t keep still for a few hours. It’s weird at first, considering that most of the times he would just end up having three hours of sleep. But that’s what afternoon naps are for—no matter where he is (the garden, the garage, or even in the bathroom) he wouldn’t give two shit as long as he could catch up some shut eyes.

To say that seeing an unfamiliar car pulling up at Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters at ass o’clock in the morning shocked him was an understatement, he was stunned.

_This family should be aware that there’s no first come first serve policy in this British hell hole right?_

Only, it wasn’t a family enrolling there kid, it was Erik, aka Magneto, aka his father who doesn’t know two shits that he’s his son..

Peter’s stunned expression morphed into something else: he was dumbfounded.

_Oh my fucking god! What in the name of holy hell is Erik doing here? Is he in trouble again? Well, he looks pissed, but don’t he always look like that? Thank god I didn’t inherit that feature. God, he looks so creepy walking in the dark. Wait a minute, dude what time is it anyway? There’s no way in hell he’s here for a slumber party, or whatever it is he and the professor actually does for ‘fun’. I mean him and wheels are close friends and all, but I don’t think they’re in that care-to-join-me-having-tea stage again, or that boring chess game they never seem to finish. Wait is chess even a sport? How do they find it amusing? Just sitting there waiting for the other to make a move screams torture and would probably be my cause of death. Also, why chess? They could have picked scrabble or snakes and ladders. If I was a chess piece, I’d rather kill myself than get—_

Before Peter can even think further, he found himself in front of the world’s famous ex-terrorist.

Peter found himself opening his mouth before he could even think. “If the chess pieces were alive, do you think they’ll kill themselves out of boredom?”

Peter mentally faced palmed himself. The last time he saw this guy was six months, two weeks, and three days ago (not that he’s counting), while training in the danger room. 

Raven was in the middle of doing her speech while giving him ‘The Glare’, and Peter knew all too well that it means to ‘Man the fuck up and tell Erik before he leaves’. But either Peter pretended not to notice or he was too big of a coward to do so. It was probably the latter.

You’d think facing Apocalypse would change that.

As much as Erik surprised Peter by his sudden visit, Peter surprised Erik as much by being awake in such an ungodly hour—either that or by his stupid question. The older man just blinked.

“Peter?” Erik asked, startling the younger mutant that he still remembered his name. “How are you still awake?”

“My mutation.” Peter replied, trying his best to sound chill and relaxed. “It doesn’t really gives me enough sleep.”

Erik nodded, and Peter realized that that seemed to end the conversation. If not, then the long awkward silence tells him so.

And being Peter, he doesn’t like silence, or long moments without doing anything in general. Deciding to not beat around the bush, Peter dived head first on the main topic. “So what brings you here? I bet you did something again. What’d you do? Come on dude, what’d you do? What’d you do? What’d you do?”

Erik had a strange feeling of déjà vu. 

“I need to discuss something with Charles.” Erik replied flat out, sidestepping Peter and entering the mansion.

“So he did invited you to a slumber party.” 

Magneto—or Erik, or Dad, or whatever Peter wants to call him—stopped on his tracks. “What?”

“It’s two a.m. in the morning dude,” Peter pointed out, trying to forget his, yet again, very stupid remark. “No one visits the school this early, unless you’re a parent that wants a reservation for enrolment.”

_Really Maximoff? Really?! That’s the best you got? His daughter’s dead you stupid asshole!_

Erik just stared at him, looking pissed, although that’s already his default face so who the hell knows what he’s thinking. Peter added a nervous laugh to lighten up the mood.

“If that’s a joke, I don’t find it funny.”

Peter shook his head a little too fast. “No, of course not, not trying to be funny here. But you’re going to have to understand, no one visits the school this early.”

Erik looked as if he would like to be anywhere but near Peter. “I’m here to discuss something important.”

_Important, what’s so important that he needs to enter a school full of mutants at two in the morning—2:46:45 a.m. to be precise. The most important thing I had to face was my Math exam, and I didn’t really give a shit about it. Is Erik even good at Math? Maybe he’s not, I mean I suck at it. I’m pretty sure the Professor asked him to teach Math. Okay, fine, maybe he asked him to teach here in general, but the school’s been looking for a math teacher for weeks. I don’t think McCoy can handle another day teaching calculus. Last week he looked like seconds away from throwing a book at Scott. Not that I mind, he could be a little shit at times. I don’t even know why Jean still dates him—_

_Peter, I don’t think worrying about your schoolmate’s love life is necessary at two in the morning. I could hear you from here._

Peter gave out a startled jolt.

Erik raised an eyebrow.

How the hell is the professor still awake?

_I was checking papers._

Oh.

_Do be kind and entertain them for a bit, I’ll be down in a few minutes._

Peter frowned, _them?_

Peter looked around and was met with a pair glaring eyes from a guy who was probably only a few years younger than him standing a few steps behind Erik.

He blinked, how he didn’t notice him was actually something, Peter’s pretty famous for noticing a lot of things that aren’t even necessary. Okay, maybe he’s way more famous for being a petty thief.

He may not have met him that much at the battle with Apocalypse, hell he only caught glimpses of him from the sky, but Kurt’s description of him was on point. And Peter found himself immediately knowing who he was.

“I should be screaming at you, because you know, you’re alive and obviously not dead,” Peter said coolly, gesturing wholly at the blonde, “But, holy hell what the fuck happened to your wings?!”

What used to be metal, as the others described it, was now nothing but a pair of featherless chicken wings. To say that it was creepy was an understatement, it was grotesque looking.

The blonde dude continued to glare daggers at him, Peter could actually feel some of the imaginary daggers prick his skin.

Erik turned and saw the featherless-chicken-winged guy and ran a hand over his face, suddenly looking way older than he should. “I told you to stay in the car.”

“I got bored.” The blond dude answered.

_Keep them entertained._

“Yeah, I know right? I hate it when my mom has to leave me in the car to go grab something that she had left. Do you know how slow she walks? Well, granted everyone’s too slow around me, but she walks like a snail. Well, in your time, because a snail in my time is, eessh—”

“Does he ever shut up?” The featherless-chicken-winged guy asked Erik, cutting Peter off in the middle of his rambling.

“Nope,” Peter replied popping the ‘P’ sound. “My mouth runs like a motor without an on and off switch. Well, unless I’m sleeping cuz’ I don’t sleep talk, thank god for that right? How about you, do you sleep talk? How about sleep walk? Wait, maybe in your case its sleep fly. Although I don’t think flying is an option for you right now—”

“Continue talking and I swear you’ll regret it.” 

Peter opened his mouth to retaliate something witty, or just for the sake of saying something, but he was interrupted by the sound of metal wheels.

“I wasn’t expecting company,” Charles said.

Peter frowned, _Liar._

_I knew they were here, there’s a difference with knowing and expecting._ Peter bit back the sudden urge to roll his eyes. 

“Well, I wasn’t expecting to see someone who’s supposed to be dead,” Erik replied.

The chicken-winged dude turned his glare towards the metal bender. “I wasn’t expecting for an asshole to drag me across the world.”

“And I wasn’t expecting to meet a chicken-winged dude, but hey there’s always something new every day.”  
Peter was met with six eyes staring at him, one of which was glaring, again, at him.

“Follow me,” Charles said, waving at Erik and the newcomer. “I’ll take it from here,” he added as Peter made a move to follow them.

“Haha, very funny professor,” Peter said, already walking beside them. _You’re not going to let me handle two ex-terrorists and not let me hear about this._ Peter thought loudly, hoping that the Professor was listening to him.

_Actually I could, but if you insist to listen, why not._

They made their way down a corridor and Peter was almost certain that he could slice the thick awkward tension surrounding their little group with a knife. 

In what felt like a life time (Peters’ words), they finally reached the Professors’ office. It wasn’t until when everyone had taken their seat and Peter had taken his usual place near the door when he, yet again, opened his unhelpful mouth.

“So are you going to talk about this Lazarus situation or are we going to have this very awkward staring contest? Because I will totally loose.” He said as if everyone in the room had not been fighting each other to death the past six months.

Ignoring Peter, and taking that as a sign to speak, Erik clasped his hands and stared at Charles. “I’m here to enroll a student.”

“Wait, what?” Chicken wings exclaimed. “You didn’t mention this in the car.”

“So you are enrolling someone,” Peter interjected. “You know dude, wheels here just accepts any mutant, no need to wake at ass o’clock to enroll a too old college freshman.”

_Peter, behave. And I never liked it when you call me wheels._

Erik turned to look at Peter. “Sorry but why are you still here?”

“He’s one of my X Men, Erik, if he’s here, then he’s here.” Charles replied, if he wasn’t smiling, Peter would have though Charles just snapped at Erik. His smile is a huge disguise, you wouldn’t know if he’s messing with you or comforting you. “You don’t get to order him around.”

Peter grinned smugly at his father. Which he later realized was sick in some twisted way.

“That’s his specialty,” Chicken winged grunted.

“Charles,” Erik said, ignoring the blonde dude “I won’t bring him here if I can’t handle him, but they’re still onto me. I may not be a threat, but to them I will be. He needs a place to stay, until his wings are back. If the government get their hands on him—”

“I can protect myself thank you very much,” The blonde interjected. “I thought you’re going to include me to this stupid brotherhood of yours—”

“I’ll gladly accept him in my school,” Charles interjected while Peter darted his eyes between the two older men.

_Why do I feel like you’re planning something none of us would like?_

_Hush, Peter._

“I’m hearing a but,” Erik said.

“But, he’s a fugitive, I can’t enroll him unless he has someone overseeing him.” Peter’s pretty sure Charles just made that up. “I hope you understand, it’s only rational for any future disagreement with the government.”

“Couldn’t you do that?” Erik demanded. “You’ve been overseeing hundreds of students.”

“I’m talking about guardianship, Erik.” Charles said, raising a challenging brow. “He might be an adult—”

“Can you not talk as if I’m not here?” Chicken wings growled.

Peter glared at him, _rude much?_

Charles ignored him and continued talking, “But he’s a fugitive that made juvenile decisions that led to the destruction of our world. You and Ororo had proven your change of sides when you aided with the destruction of Apocalypse—”

“En Shaba Nur—” muttered chicken dude.

“Dude, stop” Peter said.

_Peter, I was talking._

Peter looked incredulously at the Professor. “Are you kidding me?”

“As I was saying, Warren wasn’t there to change sides, or to prove his change of heart,” Charles continued.

“How the fuck do you know my name?” Chicken dude, Warren, demanded. “Get the fuck away from my head.”

“Sorry love,” Charles replied not even looking at Warren, while the said mutant glared at the professor.

Peter scratched the back of his head, suddenly realizing that it was way too early for drama. To be fair, he could leave whenever he wants, but it’s been months since he’d last saw Erik, and a very persistent part of him wouldn’t let this opportunity pass.

“Because he was dead, Charles, dead,” Erik emphasized, as if the younger man he had brought sitting next to him had not said anything.

“You can’t possibly think we could use that as an argument in court,” Charles gestured at the very alive and very visible annoyed Warren sitting beside Erik.

There was silence, and Peter could feel the tension thickening around them. _Professor what are you doing?_

He was answered with nothing.

As if in defeat, Erik sighed. “I’ll be his guardian.”

_Wait, back the fuck up!_

_Peter, language._

_You’re kidding right?!_

“I hope it was that easy, you see Erik, before Apocalypse—” Charles said.

“En Shaba Nur—” Warren muttered.

“Dude shut it!” Peter exclaimed. _A guardian?! Seriously?_

“He only broke your leg,” Warren continued.

“Peter,” Charles warned.

“You have got to be kidding me,” Peter threw his hands up in the air.

“Can we ignore the kids and explain why me being his guardian is still a problem?” Erik said, voice slightly raised while pointing at himself.

“I’m already nineteen—”

“Dude, I’m twenty-six—”

“Erik, being a guardian means you have to have a good background—” Charles tried to explained, still having a calm and collected expression. Peter have no idea if that’s another mutation of his or not.

“Charles, he doesn’t have to stay long, he just need to regrow his wings back—”

Peter stopped listening after that, he was too preoccupied with his thoughts, swirling inside his head.

_Erik will be what now?! His guardian?! That punk wannabe asshole will have Erik as his guardian?! Ok granted that he’s just doing this to start his stupid brotherhood again, but what the actual fuck?! There are millions of other mutants out there and he chose chicken wings for this?! At least pick a decent, non-injured, one to be your right hand! Or maybe someone that had already fought Apocalypse face to face. Not that I’m being biased about myself, but if joining the brotherhood counts as a father and son bonding, then why the fuck not?! At least try to repay those 26 years of absence— well expect for pentagon and fighting in Cairo part—but that’s not the point. Wait am I being jealous? A twenty-six years old adult is actually having daddy issues? What the fuck?! I’m almost pushing thirty and this is what I’m thinking?! And why is the Professor looking at me like that? STOP LOOKING AT ME!_

Truth as it was said, the Professor was indeed looking at him. All of his calm and composed expression was now replaced by an openly surprised look. His eyes where huge and his mouth was slightly ajar, a pen in hand, and it wasn’t moving.

Ever so slowly, Peter diverted his gaze at one of the Professors’ bookshelves, pretending to be very fascinated with the aligned books.

“Charles,” Erik called. “Were you even listening?”

With a jolt, Charles returned his attention back to Erik, at least that was what he was trying to do. “Uhh, yes, yes… umm,” He stuttered. “As, as, as you were saying?”

It would have been funny for Peter to see the professor this confused, but Peter’s not stupid enough to ignore that he was projecting too loud and that the Professor’s loss of focus was because of him.

_Shit._

_Peter._

_Don’t tell him._

“I’m tired,” Peter immediately declared.

“No, Peter, stay.” Charles’s collected look was replaced with something else, not shock—he already got over it—instead he had this calculating look that was still half way towards shock. He turned to look at Erik and Warren. “As you wish, I’m enrolling him in my school. But I have requirements, especially for the, uh, guardian.”

Erik raised an eyebrow as Warren spluttered out protests.

“Peter,” Charles turned to look at the speedster, and Peter found himself unable to look at the man on the wheelchair as he continued to study the books on the shelf.

“Yeah?”

“Do you mind showing Mister Worthington his room?”

Peter nodded, and within a flash, he stood next to Warren and pulled him up to his feet. “Hold on tight,” he warned.

“Whoa wha—” And then they were gone, replaced by a flash of silver blur.

_I swear to god Professor, do not tell him or I’ll literally jump off a cliff._

_It’s not my secret to tell, Peter._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hello, wussup. I have no idea how to do this because I only read stories, not that I don't write, it's just that, this my first time writing here.... sooo please be nice. I don't expect to have a lot of kudos since it's my first time writing here, but I do appreciate it if you leave one.
> 
> Anyway lots of love! See you at the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warren hates school, and Kurt became a stalker.

It was strange being inside a bald headed guy’s office then suddenly you’re in an abandoned bedroom seconds away from throwing up. 

Warren felt his knees buckle and his dinner rise up from his mouth. Putting his right hand over it doesn’t seem to help much, as a result, he immediately dragged himself towards a door—hopping that it was the bathroom—and puked over the tiled floor. Good news, it _was_ the bathroom, bad news, five minutes of being a student and he’s already the weak one that couldn’t handle an asshole’s mutation.

“Don’t worry dude, it happens to everyone,” The guy wearing an unnecessary amount of silver clothing said as he leaned on the bathroom’s door-frame, arms crossed over his chest.

He couldn’t trust himself talking without hurling up, instead he raised his right hand and showed him his middle finger. The older guy merely shrugged as a reply before he started bombarding him with questions.

“So, care to explain how you’re still alive, and, well, not dead.” He gestured at Warren’s crouching (pathetic) form on the floor. “I mean not that I wish that you’re dead, but considering that where inside the plane when it crashed, and here you are still existing, is quite a surprise,” He rambled.

Feeling that he won’t be puking his ass off anymore, he slowly stood up and headed towards the bed. Flopping himself face down on the mattress, completely ignoring the older mutant’s question.

“Mmmkay, you don’t feel like talking, alright, I’ll give you space,” Warren almost sighed in relief, _almost_. “Only if you tell me how Magneto found you and—“

“OUT!” Warren yelled, his featherless wings fluttering dangerously.

“Ooookay, not the talking type.” With that he was gone.

The room—no, _his_ room became strangely quiet once the speedster left. It’s not that he wanted him to stay, he’s just not used to it. Six months ago, everything was a blur of loud metal music, the crowd’s screams egging him to kill his latest opponent, and the explosion of a plane crash.

When he woke up, he found half of his body singed, his metal wings damaged, and Magneto, no _Erik_ , looming in front of him. The following months, it was another blur of explanation with what happened while he was out, what happened to Apocalypse, an invitation to Erik’s brotherhood or a place for refuge—or whatever it is he likes to call it, and immense pain as Erik pulled out his damaged metal wings.

And now, he’s alone, after so long, and somehow he found himself hating it. He craved to be alone when Erik was with him, craved it when his father wouldn’t look at him in the eye when they realized he wasn’t normal, craved it so bad he ran away from home.

And now, after so many years, he is, in some way.

Warren didn’t noticed the number of minutes that passed while reminiscing his memories over and over again, questioning how the hell did he became a student again when he clearly approved on being a part of Erik’s brotherhood, not in some stupid school filled with freaks like him. 

Until a familiar _bamf_ was heard inside his room.

Turning his head from the sudden commotion, he saw three familiar looking teenagers, a guy with a visor, a girl with a funky looking white mohawk, _Storm_ , and another guy with blue skin, _Nightcrawler_. 

They were loud when they entered the room, and Storm was making shushing noises at the two even though she was giggling herself. When the guy with visors saw Warren, he immediately went rigid. Storm noticed his sudden stillness and turned around, in which she decided that copying the visor guy was the best course of action.

The blue figure on the other hand didn’t get the clue.

“Vhy dit you guyz stop lauving?” He asked with his thick accent.

Faking a cough, Warren instantly had the Nightcrawler’s attention. And boy did that slapped the smile off of his face when they locked eyes. It wasn’t even a second when Nightcrawler disappeared with the usual bamf and the smell of sulphur was left from his wake.

“Mother fucker! Kurt what the hell!” The guy with the visors yelled before running towards the door to leave. Not bothering to drag Storm with him who appeared to have no plans in leaving. Instead, she placed a hand on her waist and smiled at Warren, as if they were long lost friends that had recently met.

“I thought you were dead,” Storm said.

“Happy to disappoint you,” Warren spat, dropping his head back down on the mound of pillows.

Warren frowned before pushing himself up with his elbows and studied Ororo. “Are you drunk?”

She shook her head, “I bit buzzed, but still completely sober.”

There was a loud thudding, another shush, then silence. “That wheelchair guy probably knows you’re awake,” Warren said before another thud was made.

“That’s where Jean comes in handy,” Ororo smiled then gestured at the not-so-loud voices from outside. “No one sleeps at this place, apparently.”

Silence, then a giggle from outside, then a gasp and a very audible _“The guy with wings?”_ was followed. Finally, there was a chorus of _“Hey Pete.”_

“So, I guess I’ll be seeing you in class,” Ororo smiled, she’s been doing that a lot for some reasons.

“You’re taking this way better than I expected you to,” Warren noted.

She shrugged and ran a hand across her Mohawk. “Well, since when did life became normal to us?”

Right, Apocalypse just happened a few months ago, seeing the dead back to life isn’t such a surprise anymore. The word _normal_ seems to be a fiction now.

He glanced at his bedroom door and remembered the blue teleporter, something deep in his gut suddenly boiled. “Kurt, was it?”

Ororo glanced at the door and shook her head, “He’s good.”

“He took away my wings.”

“Or he’ll die, trust me he’s not like what you think he is.”

Warren blinked before flopping back down on the bed. “It’s way too early for this,” he groaned out. “I still have to ready myself with facing a lot of judgemental looks from others.”

“Well, with those wings of yours, of course you will.”

Warren threw a pillow at her, “Get out.”

Everything about the encounter screams wrong. In fact, everything that was happening that morning wasn’t normal. True, they’re not really normal, some still calls them freaks, but no one in their right mind would greet a person who’s supposed to be dead as if they were friends that haven’t seen each other for a while.

Then again, ever since he got his wings, nothing’s been normal.

There was a sound of a door opening then closing, knowing that he’s completely alone, again, (although the sound of hushed giggles doesn’t say so) he finally felt himself going to deep slumber.

Warren was thankful enough that he slept a dreamless sleep, he didn’t want to watch himself crash to death over and over again until he wakes up feeling scared and weak, his heart beating furiously against his ribcage while beads of cold sweat trickle against his skin. He hates that feeling.

It was already past noon when Warren woke up, all of the late night travel finally took a toll him. Still feeling a bit drowsy, he continued to lay on bed, waiting for god knows what to happen. Until a Peter came barrelling inside the room.

“Wakey-wakey rise and shining Chicken dude!” He yelled which made Warren groan and covered his head with a pillow. “We still have couple of hours ahead of us new student! And the Professor’s looking for you.” 

“Fuck off.” Warren replied kicking Peter away when he felt him tug on his jeans.

“Ok, either you walk on your own or I’ll drag you along with me.”

Warren didn’t need to be told twice. He’d rather tear his head off than let this immature psycho give him another headache. 

Groaning, he pushed himself out of bed, narrowing his eyes at Peter. He’s really starting to hate this guy.

“Lunch is over there,” Peter pointed over a worktable that seems to have a plate filled with bacons and eggs. “When you’re done, go to the Professor’s office, he’ll tell you about your class schedule and the rules and regulation of this place. Then, if you still have time, you can head down to good ol’ Hank’s lab to get your daily wingy check-up. Did you get all that? Ok. Good. Bye.” He added before zooming off, leaving Warren with two questions;

_1.) What office?_

And _2.) Who the fuck is Hank?_

* * *

Warren was annoyed.

After forty eight hours of residency at Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters, many students kept on staring at his featherless wings, or how almost everywhere he went everyone there seemed to stop talking. None of those really bothered him, but being followed secretly by a blue teleporter certainly does.

The worst part was, Warren doesn’t even know if Nightcrawler (“The blue what now? Oh you mean Kurt?” Geeky looking professor said) was even trying. Every time he turn around, he would always spot a blue tail wagging behind a shelf, a vase, a door, a pillar, or whatever kind of hiding spot he could hide himself, the worst hiding spot was behind a plant that was twice smaller than him.

And at that day, Warren thought he had enough when he saw the blue teleporter hiding behind a bundle of thin bamboo sticks. _Are you kidding me?_ He decided that the next time he caught him, he’s going to do something about this ridiculousness.

He had just finished his last class, which consisted of a ton of side-eye glances from majority of the students and whispers that shouldn’t even be considered as a whisper, when he heard the familiar ‘bamf’ across the empty hallway. For a moment, Warren convinced himself that he could have just misheard it, but the sound of Kurt’s tail whipping around was a complete giveaway.

Warren found himself trying his best to swallow down a groan. He’d only been staying at Xavier’s for two days and he’s already going to give someone hell.  
But, to begin with, Warren’s already given him hell ever since that cage fight.

He frowned.

For some reasons, it was hard believing it.

Turning around, Warren saw Kurt give an obvious startle before jumping behind … _A fucking drawer? Seriously?_ Rubbing his temple, Warren sighed. He had exactly five seconds to get ahead of him, it was no time to pity another mutant’s stupidity.

As he rounded a corner, he stopped, turned, and leaned on the wall on his side as he waited for the other mutant to follow him. A few seconds passed, and just what Warren had expected, Kurt rounded the same corner and he found himself face to face with the blue teleporter.

Warren glared.

Kurt jumped, about a foot high, and let out the most comical “eeep!” a person could ever conjure

It hadn’t registered to Warren that he was suddenly alone in the empty corridor, a smell of sulphur lingering his nose, and a faint blue smoke that was disappearing by the second.

He didn’t see Kurt the whole day after that.

Honestly, he’s not so sure if he was happy about it.

* * *

“You’re joking right?” Warren asked while seated over Hank’s worktable, a band aid taped on his upper right shoulder. 

“Do I look like I’m joking?” Hank deadpanned while looking at his paper, eyeing the results for further correction.

It was the third day of Warren’s stay in school, and so far, he wasn’t enjoying it. Especially the daily check-up he have to attend. No, he doesn’t hate nor likes Hank, he doesn’t really give a flying fuck on what the guy can do, as long as he can make his wings grow faster, then god bless science for that. But what he does hate was the countless poking on his wings.

It doesn’t look that much, but Warren’s wings are very _sensitive_ , it’s not a weak spot per say, but it’s more like a tail of a cat. He feels weird, annoyed, and furious at the same time whenever someone touch his wings. It doesn’t really feel the same when in battle.

Just imagine someone touching your thigh in a public area, then imagine someone gripping your thigh while hiding from a serial killer.

Yeah, his wings are something like that.

“I cannot stay in this shit hole for two fucking months!” Warren replied gripping the sides of the table.

“You can leave whenever you want,” Hank said pointing at the door, sounding a bit pushy to Warren’s liking. “But don’t come back here when you’re still featherless after five months.”

Warren ran a hand over his face and groaned. He can’t, no, he _doesn’t_ want to spend the next two months studying in a school filled with freaks, especially with a certain blue freak that kicked his ass not once, but twice. “Can you make it a month?”

“Look, I’d _love_ to make it a month, really—”

“You sound so sincere.” 

“— trust me, I am, but the feathers that are currently growing are metal. And face it, you wouldn’t really like having metal wings around Erik.”

Yes, he wouldn’t like it to have metal wings around Magneto, only a complete dipshit would want that. In fact, it was his own choice to remove his metal wings. Does it hurt like hell? Abso-fucking-lutely, but to have natural feathers is a way better choice if you plan to stay with Erik.

Warren still have no idea how the fuck could Hank change his wings back to its old form after what En Sabah— Apocalypse, had done to it. But he have this strong gut feeling that two months wouldn’t be enough.

“Whatever,” was what Warren replied instead. Jumping down from the table, he slid both hands inside his pockets before taking a step out the lab.

Usually, he would head straight to his room, skip a couple of class until he could hear Peter knocking at his door in a god awful speed, but today, he decided to actually be present on every class, because, what the hell? It’s not like had anything else to do.

Warren was already a floor away from his destination when he suddenly stopped from his tracks, standing in front of him was the famous shape shifting killing machine (surprisingly on her blond haired form). He doesn’t look up to her or anything, it doesn’t really suit from the fact that they just tried killing each other six months ago. What bothers him was how Mystique looked so engrossed staring at something outside the window.

Looking over a different window, Warren saw a certain blue teleporter (that surprisingly stopped stalking him since the hallway incident) was praying under a tree. Looking back at Mystique, he noticed… _something_ , it wasn’t just a simple I’m-looking-over-the-students kind of stare, but more of a sense of longing.

Warren didn’t know if he made a small ‘huh’ sound or not, but it certainly took Mystique’s attention. She immediately jerked her gaze away from Kurt to stare at him, her expression going predictably blank. They stared (glared) at each other for a couple of seconds before she turned on her heel and walked away.

_Huh_

* * *

Warren should have seen this coming.

Really, he should have. No wonder he haven’t seen him for a while now, because EriK fucking Lehnsherr is teaching History in Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters.

“Mr. Warthington, take a sit, classes are about to start.” Erik said unenthusiastically while his arms are crossed over his chest.

He should have stayed absent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I portrayed Warren accurately, but I think I kinda nailed it? Anyway, there's not much stuff going on in this chapter, I just wanted to show what happened to Warren after the plane crash.
> 
> And if you guys are paying attention on the tags, then you should know that there would be a Mother-Son relationship going on between Kurt and Mystique. There's something about them that I really like, too bad there's not much story about those two.
> 
> Anyway, before I forget, every chapter is a different characters POV (mainly; Peter, Erik, Warren, Kurt and Raven). I won't be writing who's POV it would be, and there's no certain pattern on who's POV is next. There would be certain chances (if there would be) that I might use the same character on the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik didn't know what to think of Peter.

_“A what?” Erik exclaimed, sounding very unprofessional._

_“A teacher, Erik.” Charles replied setting his pen aside. “You being a teacher in my school can be a good benefit to your guardianship for Warren.”_

Twelve hours later, Erik was now wearing a button down shirt, a necktie, and a _fucking_ tweed jacket—that looks stupid on him in his opinion, waiting in an empty classroom to teach History. _Goddammit Charles, History? Really?_ How Charles made him approve to this was beyond him, teaching students was the last thing he would do. The only motivation that he have was that after a couple of months, he’ll be out of here.

It’s not that he hates this place, Erik just knew that there were other places that he needs to be in.

The door slammed open and Erik found himself readjusting his necktie, readying himself for the new ‘temporary’ phase that is called ‘teaching’. The said student that arrived, a scrawny blonde guy whom Erik doesn’t even knew existed, stared at him for exactly three seconds before backtracking.

“ _Verdammt_ ,” Erik muttered.

* * *

“It’s actually quiet hilarious, if you look at it in a different perspective,” Charles chuckled while moving his pawn forward.

“Is this revenge?” Erik growled as he glared at the chess board. “And can you even drop History? I’m pretty sure you can’t.” Erik thought for a minute, “Can you? I never went to college.”

“I can’t force people, especially my students, with something they don’t want, Erik,” Charles replied.

“Funny that you say that,” Erik said, sarcasm laced in his voice. “Because I was pretty sure I _wasn’t_ forced to teach here.”

Two days, and the amount of students that attends his class dropped down rapidly. Erik could practically count his students in both of his hands—students that attends in all of his classes. Most of them was actually just there because it was required to take with their course. It was fine, Erik wanted to believe that, but honestly, some part of him was pissed off.

Of course, he can’t blame them, he’s an ex-terrorist, but the fact that they’re afraid of him when all he did was for the betterment of the mutant kind still doesn’t right in his stomach.

“There’s a difference between _forced to do_ and _obligated to do_ , Erik” Charles said, as he took down one of Erik’s bishops. “Look at the bright side, some students actually likes you,”

“I think you’re forgetting that I’m sitting right next at the complaints that your students wrote about me,” Erik gestured at the mountain of letters sitting beside the legs of his chair.

“ _One_ then,” Charles corrected. “At least someone likes you.”

Erik frowned, then remembered the goofy smiling silver-haired mutant sitting at the front of his class. He was older than most students, Erik wasn’t even sure why Charles took him in as a pupil when it’s obvious that the kid was going to graduate at age thirty. But Charles was right, he was the only one who was actually looks keen to attend his class. 

He remembered him as the kid who broke him out of Pentagon, or the kid who was on crutches last six months, and the kid who can’t seem to shut up when he came with Warren at the school. 

“Maybe because he wasn’t afraid of me,” Erik said.

And for once, Erik hoped it was true.

The kid was annoying, yes, it was obvious he doesn’t have a clue with everything that Erik was trying to teach. And he was constantly doing something that irritates the older mutant. But, knowing that that kid would be there without the look of wanting to be anywhere else but be in Erik’s class, Erik liked that.

“Or maybe he just likes my teaching,” Charles snorted, Erik glared at him. “Only, I don’t think he even have a clue with what I’m teaching.”

“That’s maybe because he’s not even a student,” Charles said.

Erik blinked, “What?”

Charles looked up at Eric, his eyebrows raised. “Erik, he’s a twenty-six-year-old adult, he doesn’t study here, he just likes taking your class,” he said. “So I took it upon myself to make it, you know, like an elective class.”

“Elective?”

“So that none students, such as Peter” _right, the silver-haired mutant_ “could take them.”

Erik blinked, an ex-terrorist that managed to almost destroy the world and kill the president just blinked. It seem to be the only thing he could do. “This is the part where I ask you why.”

“Because Peter was adamant to take your class, and it seem like the only thing I could do about it.” Charles shrugged.

“Great,” Erik said, “Next thing I know I’m teaching that guy at the grocery store.”

“Oh for god’s sakes Erik, no one likes your classes, except for one. The others that were left to take your classes were because it was required for their course.” Charles said. “Don’t be full of yourself.”

* * *

“Mr. Warthington, take a sit, classes are about to start.” Erik greeted Warren, he didn’t noticed until now that he haven’t seen this guy since the day they’ve arrived.

“What the fuck are you doing here?!” Warren greeted back.

“I’m pretty sure I’m here to teach History.”

“Actually the school needs a math teacher, poor Hank, but we got Metal Head for the mean time to teach history, so it’s not a total bummer.” The silver haired guy interjected while a red lollipop in hand, he was seated at the second row at the left side of room while his feet were propped up on a vacant sit in front. “Ok, maybe a total bummer for the other kids that are required to take this subject.”

Erik didn’t know if he should pick the first one a compliment or the second one an insult. He chose the latter.

Warren jerked his head towards Peter, his eyes narrowing dangerously. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

The older mutant merely shrugged “I’m pretty sure I’m here to study.”

Before anything could happen, and Erik was sure that there would be, he told Warren to take a seat and be on his best behavior. Erik’s pretty sure Warren wouldn’t.

The moment Warren sat down—far away from Peter, Erik stared at the silver-haired mutant. He couldn’t wrap his mind around the idea that he was the only one taking his class by choice. It was making no sense, most of the students dropped History because of him, even the guy with the visor who was part of the X-Men dropped out, and now this kleptomaniac actually signed up for it.

Erik would understand if the guy just really like the subject, but he was blatantly obvious that he have no interest in studying how David Douglas died, but was rather interested if Hank is a blue version of the Hulk.

Erik was too preoccupied with his unnecessary thoughts when Peter zoomed towards a chair beside Warren, the younger mutant gave a distressed grunt. It was obvious he didn’t like the guy. 

“I wouldn’t sit there if I where you.”

“And why the hell not?”

Peter looked at his non-existed wrist watch and said “Because in five… four… three… two… ONE!”

Nothing happened.

Erik started to wonder if the guy is retarded.

Warren raised an eyebrow at Peter, while Peter scratched his head with a scrunched up face. “Huh, I guess I was too earl—”

There was suddenly a familiar _bamf_ and the smell of sulphur around the room, there were a lot of screaming, laughing and—surprisingly—apologizing. Erik, being the adult one (physically and mentally), he instantly went to the commotion.

He found Warren and Kurt entangled together on top of a broken arm chair while Peter, the only supposed adult and matured student, laughed at them.

“GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME YOU BASTARD!”

“I’M ZORRY! I’M ZORRY!”

Using his right hand, he pulled on Kurt’s collar and yanked him away from Warren. It was easier said than done, Kurt’s tail was flailing from left to right, and being slapped on the face with it isn’t really on top of Erik’s list of things he’ll _ever_ do. 

When Erik successfully disentangled them both, Warren actually tried to lay a punch on Kurt, in which the blue mutant went hiding behind a hysterically laughing Peter. Erik only glared at the speedster, he did try to shut up, but there was still a couple of giggles slipping from his mouth.

Erik found it… _strange_

Even just by staring, everyone get scared around him, everyone but Peter. He was never afraid of Erik, even way back from the Pentagon, he couldn’t find a single fear from Peter whenever he was around.

Erik found it… 

Erik just found it, how should he say this? _Very different._

“What the fuck was that about?!” Warren yelled at a cowering Kurt.

“I’m zorry! I’m very zorry! I vidn’t know you ver there!” Kurt replied, still hiding behind Peter, who looks to be enjoying the show in front of him.

“ENOUGH!” Erik screamed that seemed to shut them both up. “Care to give a better explanation other than blowing each other’s face off?”

“This fucker,” Warren started with much venom in his voice. “Just poofed—” _(“haha poofed!” Peter laughed)_ “—on top of me!.”

“Dude chill—.” Peter started.

“Shut up yo—” There was suddenly a wrapped lollipop in Warren’s mouth, he spat it out and wiped it while glaring daggers at Peter.

“That’s originally Kurt’s spot dude.” Peter pointed at Kurt behind him.

Warren turned and looked at the broken pieces of the chair before returning his death glare at Peter. “I don’t see any name on it.” He replied stubbornly.

Erik watched as Peter peered behind Warren, tilting his body sideways for a short moment before straightening himself to stare right back are the younger mutant. “Yeah you’re right, I also don’t see any name on it,” He said in a matter-of-fact tone “but I do see witless asswipe in front of me.”

In an instant, Warren grabbed the collar of Peter’s shirt, his other fist raised mid-air, as if attempting to give the older mutant a hard blow in the face. The metal bracelet around Warren’s wrist where the only thing restraining him to continue his action.

“If both of you dim-witted students plan to cause a ruckus, I suggest you take it outside because I have no plans on tolerating this kind of foolishness in my class.” With that, Erik let go of his hold on Warren’s bracelet before returning back at the front of the class.

Rubbing his wrist, Warren glared at Peter then at Kurt before turning on his back, taking a sit at the other corner of the room. Peter on the other hand was smiling _smiling_. The same annoying smile that Erik saw at the Pentagon when they were ambushed at kitchen. The smile that he does whenever he felt satisfied on what he had done.

Erik waited for Kurt and Peter to take a sit. Kurt being the shy one kept his head low as Peter ramble on about god knows what.

Erik didn’t know what to think of Peter.

But seeing how he could easily outrun Warren’s incoming attack, why didn’t he move? Why did he just stood there and let everything happen? It was as if he was wanting it. Everything seems to be a big game to him, a game about annoying the people around him. And he would smile whenever he knew he won.

Erik now knew what to think of Peter.

Peter is completely _irritating_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, I made Erik a jackass. But come on, Peter's character is suppose to annoy the hell out of people, and Erik having a soft spot on Peter seems unrealistic to me. 
> 
> Dude, this is Erik we're talking about. The ex-terrorist killing machine Erik.
> 
> Anyway, exam week is coming so I might have a hard time publishing a chapter *cries*


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter strucks a deal and Raven is stressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rises up from the grave* 
> 
> I LIIIIIIIVEEEEE!!!!!! Here's another chapter!
> 
> *goes back to my grave*

Honestly, Peter was bored, bored out of his fucking mind, and having Kurt as a sitmate kinda makes it hard _not_ to listen at the lecture when he constatly fidgets and ask him to stop on whatever he was doing. 

Paranoid. That basically sums up Kurt almost everyday whenever he takes Erik's class. The guy's gotta need to grow a couple of balls someday, he's practically old enough to drive a car and by the looks of it, he'd probaby fall from a bycicle with training wheels on it. Though the flexbilty skills of the guy is very admiring.

In all honesty, Peter was actually surprised that Kurt was brave enough not to drop from Erik's class, considering that Warren's also taking it (unknowingly), and judging from the way the punk ass blond glares at their direction, these two doesn't have a good history with each other, bad actually. Okay, so maybe Kurt has a bit of balls than majority of the students.

Peter was too busy making a paper airplane when the other three--Ororo, Scott and Jean--came crashing through the door, panting.

 _Finally, why the fuck did they took this long?_ , Peter thought then remembered their late night training at the Danger Room and his genius idea on messing up with their alarm clocks. Lucky for Kurt, the guy is actually too punctual and old traditioned to keep an alarm clock. It's like he lived in the renaissance period or something and just teleported in this timeline. That'd be cool.

When all three had finally catched their breathe, Ororo spoke up an apology for being late, Erik didn't paid a glance at them while writing on the board about a King dying on a certain day or something, but his head jerked to the right, beckoning them to enter. There was a moment of surprised but expected silence when they spotted Warren brooding at the corner, having a much deeper scowl on his face than earlier. Boy, was the day getting any better for him or what?

They ignored the broken chair in the room.

"Finally, I thought you guys dropped this class or something," Peter mocked when the three finally settled on their sits beside the two.

Jean and Ororo only rolled their eyes while Scott annoyingly cursed at Peter, "Fuck you Maximoff." Before pulling out a notebook and pen to take down notes.

The class finally ended when the bell rang, and Peter, after sitting in for a couple of hours, still have no idea what Erik was teaching about. _It's history, the fuck's so important about it anyway?_

As the students file out the room, Warren was the first to exit, with his hands tucked deep inside his pockets. Peter turned to look at Kurt who doesn't seem to have any impulse on following him, _again_ , which was odd since the first few days that Warren was taking residence in school, he was like a rookie spy that doesn't know two shits about being stealthy. It was depressing but oddly entertaining to watch. It was a surprise that it took Warren a couple of days to act on it.

"You gonna follow him this time or what?" Peter asked nudging Kurt's hip with his shoulder.

The teleported shook his head "Nein," but his eyes trailed at the spot where Warren was sitting earlier, thinking a probably deep thought "Vut iv I hide proferly--"

"No," Scott interjected, immediately stopping Kurt on his thoughts as the group slowly made their way out the door, "The hell are you following him for? The guy's dangerous."

"Scott, there's a huge line between blind and seeing every color in red," Peter deadpanned, "You do know the dude's wings are currently pink flesh right?"

"I know," Scott replied if it was that obvious, "but incase you didn't noticed, Kurt's actually a toothpick beside him."

"Vanks." Kurt commented reverting the gang's attention back on him.

Ororo pulled out a folded paper from her pocket while Jean removed the cover of her pen. "That's one for sarcasm," Jean said writing one line under sarcasm.

Rechecking the score table, Ororo whistled, "Sarcasm's catching up with Yelping."

"I blame Scott," Jean commented.

It was Peter's idea to make a scoring paper about Kurt's actions, it's usually about his bad habits and unusual actions such as cursing (sadly it's still zero). It was supposed to be a joke but it stuck. And now Ororo and Jean are always the designated scorer, it has been for the last five months.

"That's Peter's default mechanism," Scott reasoned, staking the blame on the speedster.

"No," Peter disagreed before pulling out a twinkie inside his pocket, "My default mechanism is to talk without filter, right Kurt?" He turned to the blue mutant who isn't there, but only a disappearing smoke that smells a bit too much of sulphur left at his spot.

"Great," Scott said waving both hands in the air as if defeated, "We'll just have to find his dead body later."

"You're over exaggerating," Jean said worming both hands around Scott's arm, Peter scrunched his nose in disgust, "Don't you think Kurt's training in the Danger Room paid something off?"

Cyclops placed his hand on one of Jean's, earning a vocal comment from Peter ( _"Ew"_ ), Ororo only rolled her her eyes, "I just don't get it, why does he want to talk to him?" Scott said exasperated, he turned to look at the redhead beside her, "Can't you just--"

"No" Jean immediately replied firmly, "The Professor told me to respect other people's privacy."

Peter's left eyebrow immediately shot up, "Really? And look where it got me," he said remembering Jean blurting his relation with Erik to Scott after accidentally skimming through Storms head.

"It was your choice to tell Mystique, it just snowballed from there," Ororo piped up defending Jean. They're ganging up on him.

He gaped at her, "Who's side are you on?"

Ororo shrugged, "On the right side?" She replied gesturing wholly on all of them, Scott and Jean where standing at the right side of the hallway.

In all honesty, Peter was surprised that the Professor didn't know about this especially after the whole team just found out and didn't stop thinking about it for a whole week. He's thankful that the news didn't reached the other students considering how noisy Scott is. But that was already a couple of months ago, having Erik back within the school parameter is a different topic. Peter's just hoping that he'll have the chance to tell Erik himself and not a student who just overheard it.

"We should add 'Disapearing on Conversations' to the list," Peter said instead after taking the scoring paper from Jean's pocket with his mutation.

* * *

Peter was munching on twinkie and took another one from the mounatin beside him, watching Erik meditate peacefully in front the school's pond from afar.

Classes have finished and Raven just cancelled training since she's too busy checking a couple of school papers and helping Hank improve the simulations in the danger room. Sadly, Peter's no longer allowed at the school's sub levels without an adults supervision, which is stupid since he's an adult himself, just not mentally. 

The team are currently held a group study for the upcomming exam, all of them (except for Kurt, who the hell knows where that guy is, maybe Warren finally did the do) are situated at the den with the speedster in tow since he has no where else to go. After they moved onto the next subject, Peter finally thought _Fuck this_ and dashed out the mansion.

Peter was thinking of trying to run longer on water this time, when he noticed his terrorist father seated by the pond, looking very peaceful and quiet, so different from the the person who was televised trying to kill the president or from the person who trying to split the earth in half.

He didn't hesitate to take a sit from a nearby tree and dumped the mountain of twinkies beside him to watch Erik from afar.

The week's almost over and Peter made no improvent what so ever on telling Magneto about his relation to him. All he did was take his class and make a racket from it, his heated argument with Warren earlier was by far the worse and most entertaining thing he'd done in class. Peter didn't missed the irritation that the older man had on his face all through out the argument, he's pretty sure it isn't a good time.

Slipping in his headset, he pushed the play button and listened on some Pink Floyd music before leaning down at the base of the tree trunk. He was halfway from finishing the song when he felt another person taking a sit beside him.

Peter didn't need to look on who she was, her stealthy movement was total giwe away.

"Is this part of helping Hank with the simulations?" He asked Raven without removing his gaze on Erik, jesus he looks more like a monk than a cold blooded killer.

Raven took a twinkie from the pile, Peter glared at her, "Warren suddenly needs a check-up," she replied before popping open the package.

He knew she wasn't telling the whole story, the way she spoke spiked alarm bells in his head. Turning off the music and removing his head set, Peter turned to look at the older mutant beside him, "Spill."

With a sigh, she leaned down on the trunk and shove a twinkie down her mouth, she seemed stressed, "His wings started bleeding," she started.

Peter tried not to wince, that guy's wings already looked like it burned then got skinned, it's a bit horrifying to think that it started bleeding.

"Warren said it wasn't important, but Kurt was very adamant on bringing him to Hank," Raven continued.

Peter's both eyebrows shot up, "Kurt?"

Raven took another twinkie, "Yes, Kurt," she repeated opening the package with her teeth, "Teleported their way into Hanks labratory, I was sure Warren was about to punch him if Hank and I weren't in the room."

Peter watched Raven shove up a twinkie inside her mouth, _No wonder she's stressed_ "Considering that he almost got killed from the guy, gotta admire Kurt with his heart of gold."

"He's going to die because of it."

"That's where you come in," Peter said off handedly while dividing his twinkies for himself and Raven. He's not really the kind of person that shares, but he sometimes make exceptions.

"That's where I come in," She repeated, a faint smile crossing her lips.

No one really knows about this issue, even Hank and the Professor didn't. Peter's the only exception because Raven believes in the saying, _An eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth_. Her relation with Kurt is a classified topic, and for once Peter decided not to broadcast it, he knows what it feels like standing on her shoes because they're practically having the same problem right now. The only difference was, Peter's the son while Raven's the mother.

She took a twinkie from her share and stared at the man meditating far ahead, "You're doing pretty slow." She meant it to sting.

Peter shrugged, "Still looking for the right time."

"There's a difference between looking and avoiding."

He scoffed, "That's rich coming from you."

"Touche."

Then an idea struck Peter, stupid and he might also regret it at the end, but possible. Very possible. "I have an idea."

Raven scoffed, "That's dangerous."

He dismissed her insult, "If Erik finally knows mine, Kurt has to know yours," he said, "We could do it the other way around depending on who goes first."

There was a moment of silence where they both stared at each other, Raven comepletely thinking over the offer. Peter sat there, waiting impatiently for Raven to speak up because a.) Everything's so goddamn slow and waiting for her answer kills the mood and b.) He might back out from his own idea.

"Alright," Raven finally spoke extending her hand, "It's a deal then?"

Peter shook it, "It's a deal." 

Then the sneaky bitch took a twinkie from his pile.

"Now that's just crossing the line."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *fidgets* hi, sooo uhhh how long was it since the last time I updated? A couple of months ago I think? Before New years? Christmas? Thanksgiving? Halloween? Damn.
> 
> To be honest I have no acceptable reason for my sudden inactivity for this particular story but because I was lazy, and also busy with my other stories (and accidentally falling in-love with the Scott/Logan pairing, I now regret not putting that pairing here).
> 
> Anway, I know it's short and unlike my other story that reaches 5k or more words per chapter, but I just did this in the midst of exam and my brain cells died because of calculus.
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's a lot stranger than you think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to apologize early, this chapter is shorter than the others.

There's a reason why Kurt was so adamant to follow Warren everywhere in school, why even with his disappointing spying skills, he would still follow him like a baby duck to a mother.

That's because Kurt wants to apologize.

Scott told him that he was being stupid and that there's no reason for him to feel sorry. Warren had tried killing him and instead of feeling bad about it, he should be angry.

But what Scott doesn't know, Kurt ruined Warren's wings, it was his fault why he chose to join the wrong side, it was his fault why Warren's wings became a dangerous weapon of steel. If he didn't destroyed it back then at the cage, maybe it would still be as angelic as it supposed to.

But now, it's now nothing more but naked flesh and Kurt can't help but to feel guilty about it.

Sitting just outside Hank's laboratory, Kurt waited patiently while praying for Warren and for his wings to heal.

When Mr. Magneto's class ended, Kurt noticed the blond mutant leaving the room alone while (always) wearing a scowl on his face. He looks lonely, troubled and as if heaven and earth crashed down on him. Kurt just wanted to make him feel better, and falling on top of him early in the morning did not help, actually, it seems like he just made it worse.

Before his self-loathing got worse, the door towards Hank's lab opened, stepping outside is the beast himself and Warren, as always, scowling at everything and everyone around him with his wings covered up with gauze.

"I-iz he vine?" Kurt asked earning him a look from Warren, he couldn't find the words to explain it but the narrowed eyes definitely shows confusion.

"Nothing to worry," Hank replied, "Since the feathers that was growing is made of metal, he'll be experiencing a couple of bleeding here and there," he explained and Kurt doesn't know what to be terrified on, that Warren's wings is still metal or the bleeding that would happen every so often.

Without a word, Warren stuck his hands inside his jeans and stalked off, not at all bothered by the idea of growing weapons on his back again.

Suddenly frantic, Kurt made a hasty thanks to Hank before poofing away to follow Warren. He materialized an inch away in front of the blond.

"SHIT!" he yelled jerking a couple of spaces back, surprised by the sudden intrusion in his personal bubble, "STOP DOING THAT DAMNIT!"

Kurt winced, "I'm zorry," he squeaked.

Warren didn't bothered on replying, he rolled his eyes and walked passed him, entering inside the elevator. Kurt poofed again beside him as the door slowly closed with a ding, this time, Warren was expecting the intrusion.

He should apologize today, right now and right this instant, but Kurt stayed quiet and stood there, ignoring the awkward atmosphere around them. 

Honestly, Kurt thinks that everything is so weird, mere months ago they were trying kill each other off, and now look, they're inside the elevator as if Warren wasn't thought dead these past months. Normal isn't a usual term explaining the life of a mutant. 

"You're not even trying to hide it," Warren suddenly mumbled irritatingly.

Kurt looked at him having an honest to god no idea what he was talking about. Hide what? His blue color? Kurt pretty much think that he can't hide this even after layers of make-up. Body paint, that could work but it's irritating to wash off. And why does he have to hide? Is there something wrong with him? Kurt knows he doesn't look as friendly as he really is but that's a usual hazard in a mutant life.

"Vhy? I'm mutant and vraud," he replied earning him another look from Warren.

"No I mean-- ah fuck it," Warren said scratching his head, "Why the hell am I even talking to you."

Now Kurt's confused, "You vere ze one zhat zpoke verst."

The blond glared at him causing his eyes to avert down on his three toed feet, "Well you were the jerk one that follwed me like a leech first."

"I'm zorry," Kurt apologized, again, earning, him another eye roll from the older mutant. Kurt started to wonder if Warren's eye socket is slightly losed

The whole ride was silent after that. It's weird how apologizes a lot but couldn't say sorry about his wings, maybe he's afraid that Warren might get angrier with him. Kurt noticed that he isn't really a person to forgive that easily.

When they reached the first floor, Warren was already out the door with his hands deep inside his pockets, Kurt immediately found himself following him. 

Warren doesn't seem to have a destination in mind, Kurt knows this because the older mutant seem to walk inside the mansion in circles, they've passed the kitchen area five times now. Whenever Warren decides to look back and only to see Kurt still following him, he would roll his eyes and continued on walking.

Kurt has no idea what Warren is technically doing, heck, he doesn't even know what _he's_ doing. 

Peter's starting to rub on him, usually it's his forte to do things unexpectedly. One time he tried to run on water, Kurt ended up teleporting him away from the pond before he drowns from leg cramps.

By the seventh time they've reached the kitchen, Warren immediately spun around and pushed Kurt by the shoulder "Would you stop follow--?" 

He was cut off becayse they weren't in the kitchen anymore.

So okay, Kurt's not really good on spontaneous actions when everything's so quiet, all those training in the Danger Room actually made it worse. It took him by suprise when Warren had laid a hand on his shoulder, suddenly teleporting them on the place he was just recently thinking.

The pond.

Next thing he knew, he was wet all over while Peter tries to hurl him out of the water, and Warren by Erik. 

By the time he reached land, he was too late to noticed Warren grabbing him by the collar and pulling him in, "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

Raven immediately squeezed between them while Erik pulled Warren away, screaming curses here and there, Peter tried to shut him up with a twinkie. It worked for a second before Warren spat it out to glare back at him.

Kurt couldn't speak, not because he was surprised and definitely not because he was scared. He couldn't speak because when Warren pulled him, for a moment, he though he was about get kissed

He knew it was a stupid thought, but that was the first thing that popped inside his head. 

He'll have to pray later.

"Enough!" Raven yelled pulling Kurt out of his thought and causing Warren to shut up, "Explain, now."

"This fucker," The blond started, wiping tbe droplet of water from his chin, "Tried to drown me."

Erik raised an unimpressed eyebrow, obviously not believing him. Peter balantly laughed.

"I vidn't," Kurt replied defending himself, because he really didn't, teleporting them to the pond was a complete accident.

"Liar! You obv-- mmpf," two twinkies are now in Warren's mouth.

"Dude, let the man explain," Peter told him before Warren spat it out again to glare at the older student.

"Well?" Raven asked turning to look at Kurt, ecpecting for an explaination, but Kurt didn't said anything.

Because he poofed out, teleporting himself back to his room.

It wasn't out of guilt, no no no no, it was way bigger than that, it just so happens that he has no idea how to handle it what so ever.

It's 1984 and he's a christian, if your heart suddenly fluttered just because Warren pulled your face an inch closer to him, then you're a sinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, if you're a reader of my x-men high school AU story "Coniucti" (you should check it out sometimes) then you probably know that i only update once a month because whenever I write a chapter I put total effort in it, and it also reaches 5k-9k words sooo yeah.
> 
> But I plan on updating this story twice per month (this story only, my other two stories stays as a monthly update), and yes, that is because i only use this as my past time in school, and i noticed that my chapters are only short soooo yeah. That's basically it.
> 
> Okay then, that's my only announcement, byeee (returns to the grave).
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated!!!


End file.
